Master cullen
by miss.steer
Summary: never been kidnapped? your lucky, me and my sister had been kidnapped by vampires who want us as slaves, we hav to obey them,will we ever be free? bella and alice are kidnapped and are made to work. DARK EDWARD! only just started, canon pairings! ;
1. Chapter 1

I wished I'd listened to my mum when she said never to go out after dark. Her stories of vampires and werewolfs always sounded so surreal and almost laughable to me, I just wished I had payed more attention to her bedtime stories because then maybe I wouldnt be in this worsening predicament.

I had left the shelter of our tiny hole in the ground around late afternoon hoping to get lucky and catch a rabbit, so that we wouldnt have to go hungry for the night and after hours of arguing, my mum had agreed that me and alice could go as long as we stayed together and came back before sunset. So we had set off, we had only managed to have got just out of the birch trees that surrounded our hole when I could not see Alice any longer. I called out, "Alice! Alice! Where are you?" I thought she was playing around, so I called out again rather childishly, "Fine Alice! If you want to play, stay at home!" and with that I marched off thinking that I knew best. I should have known then that something was wrong and something bad had got Alice, I should have guessed that that something bad was coming back to get me aswell.

As I marched off I heard a sound a rustling, so I halted and waited. I thought it was nothing and that I was being as superstitious as my mother with her stupid stories. It was then that I felt a cold hand wrap itself around my waist. I squeaked and my reflex reaction was to scream, and as I was about to let out a cold blooded scream! A sharp hiss sounded in my ear, "Dont you dare! Don't you want to see your sister?"

I stopped 'these monsters had my sister, they had Alice'. I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts and hoisted over someone's shoulders so I kicked and screamed and wailed as hard as I could they would put me down now or suffer the consequences.

"Jasper this one needs help shutting up, Have you got any sleeping drugs?" 'The monster that was carrying me had the most smooth velvety voice I had ever heard. I felt safe at the sound of this voice and I wanted nothing more than to hear this person talk again' 'WHAT WAS I DOING FOCUS BELLA! THIS MAN HAD KIDNAPPED ME AND WAS NOW TALKING TO NO-ONE IN PARTICULAR, HE IS A BAD MAN BELLA!!!'

The next thing I felt was a numbing form of sleep come into my body.

* * *

**What do you think/ Do you like it or hate it? Shall I continue?? **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke I was hoping to see the inside of my hole, with its dark cracked ceiling, its dusty floor and dark interiour. My home for so long now.

But no, i was chained to a bed with my arms above my head and my legs bent at the knee and chained tightly to each side of the bed so that I couldnt move, I tried wiggling around but that just made it more uncomfortable for myself. My arms were starting to ache and I tried to sit up, I couldnt get much further than leaning on my elbows and as I looked around I found myself in a cell. The type you find in jail, grey interior walls, black dirty floor, cobwebbed ceiling with damp patches blotted across it.

Yes my life had just got a lot worst. I then tried undoing the chains with my teeth but they just would not budge. I let out a load frustrated sigh and laid back down in my bed. I couldnt stop thinking about Alice and thinking that this was all my fault, I had done this, while I was in this cell Aice could be anywhere. To let my frustration out on something I amused myself with thoughts of what I was going to do with the person that had put me in these shackles.

Then the door to my cell opened and a greek god walked in he was gorgeouse he had high cheek bones prominent features and copper red almost auburn hair. That was until my brown eyes met those of this Adonis, his eyes were blood red and glaring back at my own. My insticts tod me to stay away form him and a visible flinch racked through my body.

The male model moved from the door way towards me, I was trying not to look ito his eyes and only paying certain attention to my lap which suddenly seemed to have become very interesting to me. I knew I had blushed a very red colour and my head probably looked like a tomato minus the eyes, I then felt a shock like electricity wrench through my body and I didnt know if the greek god has felt it to. He had just touched my knees and his hand was descending slowly down my thigh which was know pink in colour and visibly blushed.

He said, "Right Bella, here are the rules, you do not speak unless spoken to, you do not ever look away from me, you never question my authority, you take orders from myself and to the other male's in the household and you never, ever, ever, deny me anything, This body that you are in, is not yours. It used to be but now it's mine. You are mine. The food you eat, your clothes even your mood's, they are all mine, do you understand Bella?"

I looked at him shocked who did he think he was ordering me around. He had no authority over me I was not his new shiny toy. I was a person who deserved a life and this dick head had just ruined mine. And I still had not found out where my sister was? And he expected me to be ok with all of this? Fuck off greek god! Fuck off!

I looked him straight in the eyes, plastered a great big smirk on my face and looked this monstery model person in the face and then I said, " No you fucking Dickhead! Where is my sister?"

The next thing I felt was a hard burn across my face and saw the sadistic monster's glare change from subtle to scary.

He had just slapped me, he slapped me across the face. How dare he? Who does he think he is?

I looked up at him, about to tell him where he could stick his rules! to find a numbing sensation come over my body...

The last thought in my head was, Where's Alice? I hpe she's ok....

* * *

**What ****do you think?? Shall I continue?**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

'My arms ache' I was about to attempt another break at freedom, when I looked down to find that I was naked. 'What the hell?' 'Someone must have un-dressed me when I was sleeping! Who ever it was, is going to die a slow painful death!!!'

I was agery. so of course, I blushed a deep scarlett colour. My hair was getting in my way and I had an itch on my nose which was only contributing to my anger, when I found that I could not scatch my said itch.

I was in a long session of huffing and puffing about 'How life is so unfair?' When the door inched open slowly,

"No, Jasper for the last time! No, she is my slave, she will do what I tell her to do or suffer the consequences!" My greek god captor walked into my cell and spoke again only this time he sounded a lot angrier and his glare was not fixated on me but a blonde, shaggy haired guy that followed my master around 'MASTER! I have got to be kidding my self! What is wrong with me? This man is not my master.' He may be gorgeous but he is demented if he thinks that I will work for him willingly. This thought made me want to smile gleefully back at this kidnapper.

The blonde guy looked over at me and smiled. He was rather handsome but not as handsome as my adonis. His eyes were also red though, but his had burgundy rings that circled his eyes, making them look more browny red than just red. This whole time I had not being paying attention to the situation so when I looked up again to find my gorgeous captor looking at me intently, thats when I realised I was nacked!

I gave a loud squeak an then kicked and screamed tryig to hopefully cover myself up much1 This did not work atall and why I was in my procession my Greek god like captor spoke, "Ok Bella, I am glad you listened to my rule yesterday about not speaking unless you are spoken to. Good girl, for that you will be rewarded I will undo your shackles, once I have locked the door, then you may put on the out fit that I pick out for you. I f you refuse then I will undo your chains and make Jasper hold you while I dress which will it be? My fluffy kitten."

No way in Hell! First of all I a not your little fluffy kitten1 I dont like cats, Im allergic to them, so Fuck you! Second of all I am not wearing anything that you pick out! You perverted kidnapper! And thirdly 'my favourite one!' FUCK THE HELL OFF YOU BASTURD!

Of course I could not say any of this aloud so I settled for a finger! Witha smug grin on my face! Ha - you loser! No one tells me what to do fuckturd!

I looked up to find that my handsome adonis had just locked the door and was currently unlocking my feet chains. Whlst sliding his hand up and down my thigh gently, as much as I ikes this lovely petting session I wanted to get out of here! So I kept shaking his hand off of my leg.

Once he had finished unlocking all of my chains, I got up as quickly as possible hopping to get away anywhere away from my captor! But as soon as I got off of the bed I found myself being held like a baby against Jasper's torso.

My adonis then walked over to me holding a light blue corset with matching breachers and shiny bluehigh heels 'If I am supposed to work for you! Whay am I wearing lingerie, I cant work in lingerie you fool's!' I had been relatively calm against Jasper but with the greek god walking back over to us. I made a fuss!

"Edward maybe we should give her some sleeping drugs! again! She wont stay still, I wont be able to hold her for much longer!!" Jasper asked Edward

And at the mention of more drugs being injected into my body, I kicked and screamed harder. Until Jasper let go of me and I srambled up to curl up in the corner, since the door was locked and closed, there was no where else for me to retreat to.

Edward my greek god, then picked me up from my corner and held me close to his chest and whispered words of comfort to me. Before changing my clothes for me, I felt so bad and I felt even worse when his gaze lingered on my chest, I was only 16 and this thing wanted me to work for the rest of my life, I was never one to cry but with everything that had happened. I felt large wet tears glide down my face....

I couldnt, I wouldnt. I would find Alice and escape back to our hole. As I was about to ask of Alice. The same numbing feeling went through my body, causing all of my muscles to go like jelly.

That perverted man just gave me more sleeping drugs....

YOU ASSHO....L.....E!!!...

* * *

**What do you think? I know there is not a lot of dark esward yet but there will be!!!! MWAH!!!!**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Why did everything I do end up with me getting drugged?

As I woke and let the sleeping drugs slowly wear off, I found I was back where I started, chained to my bed, with my legs spread open. I was still naked only this time, as I tried to move around, I found I had a sharp pain that was aching in my lower body, it felt like I had an intrusion or obstruction in my vagina, which was aching and slowly creating a tension in my tummy. As I moved to try and see what this intruded item was to my body. I found that it was a rubber dick and it was inside of me and it was letting out strong vibrations. It really hurt and I was starting to whimper from pain and a different sensation altogether.

I had tears slowly leaking from my eyes and the pain was not dulling. I wanted to move but my chains had me tied in place, the tension was getting to much for me and I tried wiggling harder and harder. The door to my cell then opened and Edward walked in and came and sat on the end of my bed he reached his hand out and slowly stroked my forhead with his cold hand.

He said," Bella, you have to try and stay still, the dildo only has to stay there for a while, longer. Its to make it less painful later, be a good girl for me know."

"It hurts though" I sobbed out. Then out of no where a sharp hot pain appeared against the skin on my cheek 'He had just hit me' 'Why what had I done now?'

"You dont speak unless spoken to and I was going to be a nice master and let you have your release but no, you disrespected me" and with that he pulled out the dildo, turned it off. I felt empty when the dildo had been removed, and I whimpered from the loss of contact, the tension in my stomach was still aching and I needed my release to make it better.

He walked over to a small cabinet on the wall. And opened the cabinet, I had never seen so many vibating dildo's ever, there was a long line of them getting bigger and bigger only slightly each time. He put the one that had been in me back at the smallest end.

Then looked over at me and smiled his evil smile, "Bella because you have been a naughty girl, I am going to punish you. You will sit through dinner with this one in you, and it will not vibrate" as he said this he pointed to the biggest one on the shelf in the small cabinet. " and Bella to make sure it never happens again, you will also have a plug in you so that you are ready for me"

My eyes only enlarged as I looked over at him, I was scared. He walked back over to me and slowly pushed the biggest dildo in me, it fucking hurt. And it made me feel very full and big. Edward then walked around the edge of my bed and undid my chains, he turned me over and slowly parted my bottom cheeks with his hand, whilst his other hand pushed a scary looking grey plug into me. I screamed out this time, I felt to full, and when he had turned me over the dildo had pushed even further into me, making me need some sort of friction really bad.

Master then pulled me up and sat me on his lap. He said, "Its okay baby, I know it hurts, it will get better though, no one will touch you other than me so no one will make it hurt worse. Right now, we have to go to dinner so you have to sit on my lap, like this" he made me stradddle him "You will not move Bella and you will call me master at all times, you will wear what I give you, and you will change in front of me, looking into my eyes as you do so." he shifted me off of him making me stand and walked out of the room for a couple of seconds, and then came back in with some clothes on his arm. He handed me the clothes and then went and sat down on the bed.

I looked at my arms and saw what he had given me. I knew I was not aloud to argue and I was still saw from the dildo and plug that was inside of me. He had given me a black bra set that looked to be an AA cup size that had conveniently been made out of black lace with holes for my nipples in, and then he had given me a lace black thong that barely covered anything. I slipped the bra on and then the thong and looked at Edward as I was doing this, the bra hardly fit me and I continued messing with it. He had a hard on, I could tell.

" Master please may I say something?" I asked him praying that he wouldnt hit me.

He said, " you may"

"Master, my bra doesnt fit me" I blushed as I said this, and looked down. I wasnt used to saying this sort of thing out load.

Master slowly lifted my head up and said, "I know Isabella it is ment to be that way, I never want you hidden from me"

Edward wrapped his arms around me, he cupped my breasts and pushed them up,I did felt like a whore letting him do this to me, I felt good some how aswell though, I think it was because I was in Edward's arms, I felt content even though I did have a dildo that was huge inside of me. He then flicked my nipples and asked me if they hurt.

I said, " No master, but the holes for my nipples are a little to small"

"Good, Bella just think of this as part of your punishment. But now we have to add the final peice of your outfit" Master released my breasts and I turned back around to him. He had nipple clamps in his hands and he pinched and rolled my nipples till they were pink little buds. He smiled and then put the nipple clamps on.

"There not to tight are they?"

"No master"

"Good, then lets go to dinner" He turned me back around and slipped his hand onto my ass and pushing me along a bit and out of the door of my cell...

* * *

**what do you think?**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

When we walked out of the room, Edward kept his and on my ass and never took it off. We walked down a long dark, damp corridor it had torches on either side and looked like the sort of thing you would find in a horror movie.'Rather ironically this was a horror movie and I was in it!' I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and if she was ok, when we reached the end of the corridor, there was a double door entrance and outside of it there was a man dressed in all black with dark sun glasses on.

Edward whispered somethng in his ear and then grabbed me and clutched me to his side, the doors then opened and an announcement went off at the same time, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Prince Edward and his Bed Slave, Isabella"

A loud applause ran through the room, and I felt so ashamed to be announced like that. I felt so dirty and used, all I wanted was to go home with Alice and be happy and safe, but no I was stook here with these weird dudes that had red eyes and dressed funny. I hadnt realised that we had crossed the room until I felt Edward pull me to straddle him, we were sitting on what looked to be a thrown in the middle of a room on a podium.

It was then I realised how cold the room actually was, I was freezing and as if my body had suddenly realised also, it shivered, and then Edward chuckled. He looked down at me and smirked, "Is my little baby girl cold? I'll make it better for you baby, just sit still and let me help you with it" I didnt know quite what to say to this so I sat still like a good obedient slave should and let my master have his way. His eyes dropped from my face to my breasts whch were so cold that my nippls in the clamps were so prominent it hurt, master lowered his head to my neck and started sucking and nibbling and although I was still freezing it felt good, he then whispered in my ear, " Do you want master to take off the clamps? So that he can help his favourite little girl" I felt so stupid and childish and so much like a baby, but I felt proud aswell, I was proud that I was his favourite little girl and I was proud that it was me sitting on his lap because I had been good. I answered, "Yes please master"

Edward caressed my breasts through the black lace and then took of the clamps, I let out a whimper, my nipples hurt so bad, they ached and hurt and the pain was unbearable. My master's hands then started playing with my breasts and kneading them throught the fabric, my nipples were still hard but the aching pain was slowly going. Master then called out, " I want a blanket, bring me one now" And it wasnt until that moment that I realised that Edward had been playing with me infront of all these people, some of them had slaves on their laps just like me, some were kissing and others just playing. Someone scurried off to get a blanket and then returned with one in hand, Master grabbed the blanket and enclosed it aroung my shoulders he then un hooked my bra and slid it off, he groaned and then kneaded my breasts more and tnem flicked my nipples to make them hard again.

He then said to me, "Now Bella you have a choice, you can either stay here on my lap and let me pleasure you, I will take out the plug and dildo or you can see your sister and stay with the dildo and plug in, and pick carefully choices do not come around often. So which will it be?" He then gave me a look, so that I picked carefully. But the thought of seeing Alice was worth the dildo and plug anyday. So I said, "Please can I se Alice, master" I hoped that this was not a trick because otherwise I ould be dead by now.

Edward then pulled me closer to him did my bra back up and then he looked down my the front of my thong and slowly pulled the dido out. I whimpered from the loss of fullness and I felt empty without the dildo in me, Master then looked at me and the ained lookon my face and then shoved the dildo so hard back into me. I et out a short scream that was then muffled by Edward that was now kissing me and asking for entrance that I freely obliged to knowing that I would get beaten if I didnt agree. The pain in my vagina was hurting real bad and I felt the fullest I had ever felt. Master pulled away from me and answered the question that I knew I could not ask 'What did I do to deserve that?'

He said, "Dont ever fucking forget who you belong to" I answered him with what he wanted to hear which was, "Im only ever yours Master, you own me" I couldnt believe that I was saying that but if I wanted to see Alice and escape then I would do it anyday.

Master pulled me off his lap and down a different hallway until we met Jasper again, Edward said a quck 'Hi' and then he pushed us into the room folloed be Jasper. Alice was in the same position that I had been in the other day naked and chained to a bed. I looked at her once and I couldnt help myself, I ran over to her and hugged her through the chains. We hatted meaningless chat for about 10 minutes about what had happened when we were taken, how everything was and generally our livves with our Masters.

Then we were cut in by Edward and Jasper. Edward said, "Right we have let you to catch up for long enough now. We want you to do something for us..."

* * *

**What do you think?** **cliffhanger!!!**

**Thanks to all of my awesome reviews, keep them coming!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"We want u to do something for us…"

Jasper cut in, "You have a decision to make and you have to make it now before anything else happens, we as your master's have a proposition for you. We want you to be happy here with us we each love you and we know in time you will grow to love us"

" So Isabella, you can either leave this all behind along with Alice and go back to the life you used to lead and never see Alice again or you can stay with Alice and continue to pleasure me as your master" Edward got straight to the point and I could see that he was watching my every move and emotion that flitted across my face. Hurt, Anger, Pain, Fear, Pain, Hurt and lastly more Anger.

" Alice the same choice is given to you only you will leave Isabella behind" Alice was looking at me waiting for me to help her with her decision. I couldn't help her though I didn't know the answer the thought of never seeing Alice again was very painful, and then the thought of never seeing Edward again hurt more than I expected it to also, my heart produced a sort of dulling pain that made me want to hug Edward tight to me and never have to let go.

Jasper and Edward walked out the door and locked it behind them, I looked up to Alice and saw the same expressions run across her face that were just on mine.

"What shall we do Bella?" Alice asked me in a whisper. She looked so upset I wanted to get the chains off her, but I new they would never budge.

"I don't know Alice, I think you should leave and go back home" I replied in a whisper. My voice was hoarse an I sounded so sad, I had to try and conceal this pain from Alice, to protect her.

"What no! Bella I don't want to leave you! Please don't make me, Why don't you go?"

My pain slowly became anger did she not know that I was trying to get her out of this mess, I didn't like that she had to suffer for these weird human masters that thought they owned us. I had told her to go so she could save herself, could she not see that I was trying to help her?

"Alice there is nothing to decide over, you are leaving, ok"

"No Bella I am not going anywhere without you, so if you are staying so am I. I am not even sure I can leave even if I wanted to… my heart it…it…it hurts and I don't know why I think it has something to do with Jasper, I cant leave and I wont, not without you anyway"

I gave a long sigh, Alice was as a attached to her monster as I was to mine and I didn't know why? There was no point of sending Alice away if she was in pain from leaving Jasper behind I could do nothing about it, it was her choice.

"Fine, it looks like we're both staying then" I looked up to give Alice a reassuring smile, but I knew it came out more of a grimace.

I would be lying if I said that I liked the idea of Alice staying with these monsters, my life was already bad enough without having to worry about Alice as well.

The door slowly opened and revealed our monsters, Edward slowly walked towards me and picked me up as if I was a baby then hugged me tight to him. He smelt like honey and the sun, it was a nice soothing smell that I loved already.

"Good girl, Bella you picked well." Edward happily whispered in my ear.

I felt a happiness run through me just because he was pleased with me, I felt proud and happy as well. I knew that whatever happened next I could not go back to hating Edward.

Who was this monster and what power did he have over me?

* * *

**Thankyou to RainbowLies! for her help with this chapter! I hope that she likes it? And I hope you all liked it also?**

**Review please! And sorry for the wait for this chapter! Hopefully it wont take as long next time! :)**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Who was this monster and what power did he have over me?

"There is going to be a party tonight, so we shall be leaving to get ready. Say goodbye Bella!" Edward let me out of the hug and I turned to Alice to find that she was still in closed in Jasper's arms. "Bye, Alice" I said, I wanted nothing more than to run up to Alice and trap her in my arms for a hug to make her feel better, to whisper words of reassurance into her ear and to comfort her from our kidnappers.

Hearing the word kidnapper in my mind seemed like the wrong way to describe Edward. Edward was better than that, he was nicer and he was more sexy. Sexy? Kind? Nice? What was wrong with me, I had been kidnapped, sexually harassed and lost my sister to another. My body was no longer mine and the more I considered this, the more I realised how much I had changed in the few days that I had been taken, I had no idea whether this change was for the good or the bad. What had happened to my life?

I used to have direction in my life, I was confident, I was respected but then I was taken and now I had changed there was no direction in my life, my confidence had plummeted and the only person that respected me was Alice and I'm not even sure if that was true any longer.

While I had been disturbing myself with such thoughts, I was now no longer in Alice's company and was now back where I started in my cell. I was facing the wardrobe while Edward was looking through the clothes that it possessed.

"Right tonight Bella, you will be good for me and treat me correctly. You will obey all orders form men and you will only pleasure me" Edward started.

"Only pleasure you?" I cut in. What? There was no fucking way that I was going to be pleasuring this sadistic side of Edward. Nor would I be pleasuring anyone else for that manor, I was not a prostitute and I refuse to be treated like one.

Edward continued as if I had never interrupted in the first place, "You will be wearing only black tonight because it is a formal occasion although blue does suit you." Edward seemed to be contemplating something, he had a thoughtful look on his face. "You will let no one touch you, I suspect no one will attempt such a thing because I am your master" He didn't seem to realize that he was talking more to himself than me. He had lost me at 'Only pleasure me'

He continued again, "You will not speak and remember that you are only there for me, you will think of nothing other than me, and you will touch nothing other than me" and with that he turned to glare at me. I guessed that the comforting side of Edward had gone and in his place was the scary monster Edward that was truly terrifying in every way.

He silently handed me a black lace push up bra that was thank-god my size and not to small, with a black sheer lace thong set. He continued to glare at me and went and sat on the bed, I was looking at the underwear with distaste, when a loud rumbly {my word ;)} growl shot through the room, I could tell Edward had made the predatory sound. It surprised me instead of scaring me like I thought it would it turned me on. That sound sounded so animal like and predatory that the warning in it was misinterpreted.

I changed so as not to worry Edward, not even how he was still in the room. Things really were getting weird with Edward and me. I just couldn't understand what was wrong with me?

"Nod if you understand Bella" Edward commanded. The thrill that went through me when he said Bella was intense and amazing all at the same time. I nodded and tried to suppress the shiver that ran through me as I looked into Edward's eyes.

Edward smiled and my heart beat increased ten times its average speed.. He put his hand in mine and we slowly descended towards this party.

When we reached the doors they opened automatically and I glanced inside to find the room filled with Edwards friends and then just regular people. I don know why but Edward and his friends seemed so different to the other people there they were just so plain, dull and boring compared.

Edward was like an Angel he definitely had the looks and the body to go with it. We slowly made our way across the floor and Edward sat in his usual chair. I stood awkwardly in front of his thrown while his eyes appraised my body happily.

"Sit on my cushion Bella, I suppose you have been good enough" I went and sat on the cushion. It made me happy just to get to sit by him, even though he was above me. I sat cross legged but then found everyone could see my thong from this angle so I changed to sitting on my knees. I blushed when I thought of how inappropriate it was for me to have my body out for all to see.

Edward had struck up conversation with another gentleman and before long I found myself unusually tired and bored so I slowly dozed of into a welcome sleep, with my head leaning against Edward's thrown…

Ow! Ow! Ow! my cheek was being slowly pinshed and I awoke to find that Edward was the answer. He was pinching my cheeks to wake me up. He then pulled me onto his lap with my knees either side of his legs. "Bella I told you to only think of me I warned you and then you disobeyed me" His hands slowly started massaging my breasts and then I couldnt stop the sounds from escaping me. I was shocked to find that I was disappointed beause I had disobeyed him, I felt unnerved and this was really getting to me.

Edward then slowly moved my thong aside and then pulled the dildo out of me. I tried this time unsucessfully to silence the moan from escaping but it was still heard. I felt the same as last time open and empty. Edward put the dildo aside and then said to me, " It's time for yor punishment baby" He had an evil glint in his eye and they were instead of the crimson I had come to expect was jet blak eyes looking back at me lustfully. I was truly scared for myself...


	8. Chapter 8

Edward slowly got up and carefully put me back in his thrown as if I weighed about 2 pounds.

"Edward" someone called in a rather angry voice.

"You're slave is sitting in your thrown, remove it now" the voice just sounded more and more pissed off with Edward. This annoyed me to no end, who was this person to judge Edward? why was this person judging Edward? These questions confused me to know end, how dare they question Edward. I am not sure why I feel so oddly protective of Edward its not like he cared for me.

"No she is mine and I control her she is men to sit in that chair with me, beside me" What does that mean? Beside him?

Why I was pondering this, a loud electric blood curdling scream ripped through the room leaving a long silence. This scream seemed only to be the start of what was taking place, as a chorus of screams dreadfully drowned the room again.

I looked up to see Edward sink his white pearly teeth into a blonde teenage girl, who had a look of horror etched across her face. She looked not only to be around a young age but scared out of her wits as well. Edward had in the mean time finished drinking the poor girl and had deposited the poor girl on the floor. He walked towards me with a menacing look on his face. His meal adding to the potent colour of his blood red eyes, he looked so mighty and powerful, standing there over a dead girls body. An involuntary shiver made itself known as it ran through my body.

He stalked towards me, scaring me further into his thrown, "You're not scared are you baby? I wont bite" he winked, making me suppress another shiver.

I shook my head he didn't need to know how much he had really frightened me, I was scared of Edward the most scared that I had ever been. He picked me up and placed me back on his lap so that I was facing the 'party' with my back to Edward. I was shaking with fright and it really got to me that he had just drank a girl's blood. It was then that I realised why the 'other' people were there, they were food. For Edward.

"What are you?" I tried to make it sound confident and fearless, but it came out more of a whimper.

"I thought it was obvious, although if it makes you feel better you should know that you smell a lot better" A shrill laugh escaped Edward and I stiffened knowing that I was going to be next. Edward was a vampire. I was his prey.

"Please don't eat me" I whimpered again.

"Don't be silly Bella you are for a whole different purpose" He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand" I stated.

SMACK! Edward just hit me for no purpose what so ever, I don't even know how it happened because it happened so fast. I could feel the blood as it rushed to my cheek, it stung so bad.

"Do not question me. You are mine to do with as I please" Edward growled back at me.

I shrunk back into Edward not wanting to be there at all. Edward started to massage me some more he started with my breasts then moved downwards from there. After that he started to undress me as my bra was unhooked.

I whimpered out, "Please, don't. Please"

"Isabella you have to realise that you are mine now and that you have to stay with me no matter what, you have to learn that I know best and what I say goes" Edward stated in a calming tone.

I turned to face him and looked deep into his ruby eyes pleading silently in my head. Edward looked back at me calmly and said, "You are making this so hard for me, if you would only listen" He sighed quietly.

"Come on Bella lets leave" He said shaking his head softly.

He pulled me out of the party, the shaking had stopped now and I had returned back to my usual self. Well usual for me and Edward, anyway.

When we got back to my jail cell Edward said, "You will sleep naked from know on, with only the chains on, when you are good you will get rewarded and your only jobs are to care for me, tomorrow I will fetch you and you can visit Alice for a while, you will not discuss me or Jasper and you will not try anything stupid, and don't talk to anyone else, ok?" The last art of the speech shocked me, who else would I want to talk to? They were all hideous vampires? They would probably kill me by the end of Tomorrow. At least I got to visit Alice that was definitely a plus even if it was a small one. Sleeping naked was definitely not going to happen and as if realising what I was thinking Edward said, "If you will not undress in front of me now, I will get Jasper to bring me some sleeping drugs and then I will do it" This scared me I hated drugs, and the thought of Edward undressing me strangely turned me on, I tried to remove these thoughts.

I started to undress in front of Edward doing my best to shield myself from his lustful eyes, which appraised my body as if I were an edible treat. I walked over to the bed and sat quietly looking down into my lap.

"You are beautiful Bella" Edward stated, appraising me once again. He started mumbling something to himself.

He chained me to the bed and I fell straight into a deep sleep. I do remember some one saying, "I wish you would be good for me. Good night my Bella" but this could have been a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Ok next is going to be Edward's POV then later will be an Alice's POV. Hope you like it so far? Review please ! and thankyou to all my great reviewers, ;)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward P.O.V**

I watched as Bella slowly fell into a deep slumber, I hoped she wouldn't awake for she should enjoy her last weeks of sleep even if they were to be her last. As this thought came to mind a cocky grin arranged itself on my face and I couldn't help but look down on the Angel that was sleeping in this tempting position, with her feet adjusted just enough apart that I could lie between them, her knee's bent displaying what was mine to take an use as I saw fit. A snicker left my mouth at the thought of her later on, it was going to get cold in here later so those beautiful pink peonies of nipples were going to be erect and claiming there attention ready for me to suck and bite on them for as long as I wished for, with Bella in full submission underneath me. Her arms tied above her, she would be squirming and trying so desperately to warm up, and I would be there to help, as I was a good vampire. Her good vampire.

Bella didn't understand all of the emotion's running through her body right now, for they was to much for a human to feel… hurt, anger, love, relief, tension, and a sense of righteous was making itself known in her for deep down Bella knew that she was mine. She needed me just as much as I needed her, of course for me I had to look after her, care for her and generally make sure none of her needs go unnoticed or unseen to. I had a difficult task ahead but it was one I could easily complete if Bella were the prize. For male vampires and there mates it was hard to let them anywhere near anyone else for they needed protection and they needed to be shielded from an oncoming attack that could happen at anytime, so the rule for Bella so far was that she was not to talk to anyone other than me. I also needed her to be submissive to me, for I knew best and she needed to learn that I knew best for her, I know what is good for her and what isn't. She needed to listen to me, I was here for her. I was living for her she needed me just as I needed her so as hard as it was for her to understand this I knew that when she was a vampire she would understand this need and would do as all female's were meant to which is to let me rule her for she was mine to rule and she needed to understand that. At first I was going to change her straight away but if she was going to rebel against me as a human, which she sort of has then she will definitely rebel against me as a vampire and I cant have that for if she got hurt that would kill me, I just couldn't have it. End of.

So later on tonight she would learn her place which is by my side as my equal, but for me to rule when times come. She was to have her first sexual test tonight which is tension. This one was going to be a fun one for me, but maybe not so much for Bella, it was going to be hard on me, for I didn't want her hurt or upset but she had to realise that she was mine, everything about her was mine. If she would only be good…

I sighed and left the room sporting a hard-on. I would be back later and that's when my fun would begin…

**Bella P.O.V**

I was slowly waking up it was still dark in my room and I was freezing and I couldn't stop my squirming my whole body was screaming for attention sexual or not. I wanted a blanket, my nipples had of there own accord puckered into erect buds wanting attention and little goose bumps were appearing everywhere over my body, but as hard as I tried to move I just couldn't get warm enough. It was then I heard a laugh…

"Bella baby are you cold?" Just ten I felt a cool hand pinch one nipple and slowly slide down the rest of my body till it wasn't touching me at all.

Edward was in my room. I couldn't see him and I was slowly becoming aroused by this maddening situation… I just wanted to scream "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" but I knew I couldn't and as much as I felt that I should, something stopped me and it wasn't the fact that it wouldn't help anyway…

**Edward P.O.V**

I was aching physically and mentally for Bella if I could only get a glimpse in to her mind, she was so frustrating. As my hand slowly descended upon her body and swiftly brushed against her skin my physical need became urgent and it was all I could do not to take her now. But I couldn't I wouldn't she needed to learn first…

I knew my beauty couldn't see me so I slowly made my way in front of her and looked down at her. She looked so good like this all lay out for me, I leant forward and let one of my fingers slide against her pussy lips, she was wet, and god did my inner demon like it! He liked it a lot, I slowly let my fingers trail inside those beautiful lips and slowly start making figures of eight around her nub. Bella was gasping and whimpering, I knew my fiery Bella would never beg, and that was exactly what I was going to make her do. Beg for it. So I ever so slowly pushed one finger into her, she gasped. So I pulled it out and added another finger slowly ever so slowly I continued my ministrations with my fingers adding another finger when it needed it. By now Bella was getting verbal, and I loved the sound of my name coming from her like this but by now her legs were shaking so I stopped.

I stopped and looked down at her, she looked so frustrated and upset. I wish I could have let her have her orgasm but I couldn't so I watched as she drifted back to sleep, nice and hot now I hope, with a frown on her gorgeous face.

Every hour from then on I continued my ministrations on her body, bringing her to the brink of orgasm and then taking it away from her. Sometimes I would switch one of my fingers for one of her dildo's and then I would remove it before she had chance to be sent into my blissful orgasm's which belonged to me. Sometimes as she drifted off, I would pinch and role each nipple and then remove my hands, leaving her yearning for my touch, by the morning I hoped she understood that she loved me and that she was mine. Her thighs which I knew so desperately wanted to clench my hand and keep it where it belonged had her juices running down them, and the sheet below her had formed a wet patch due to her arousal of which its smell saturated the room and made me so damn horny!

I knew I had to wait though and I would, at least till she was ready… "I love you Bella", I whispered to my beautiful Bella. I cant wait till the morning and with that I left her room to feed, and return to my beautiful mate, who would be waiting for me dutifully…

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like it, I know it has taken me a long time to update! But I got some viruses which messed up my computer :( But im back now hopefully this time virus free!YAY!!! ANYWAY... REVIEW!! THANX MAYBE SOME ALICE P.O.V NEXT?? NOT SURE... :/**

**xxx**


End file.
